Electrorock
Electrock, titled by Cartoon Network as Electrorock, is the fourth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on February 19, 2014. Episode Summary Krader, Seismo and Shuff argue about who's the greatest "Dig-Dig", so Krader decides that they have a contest. Then the Cragsters burrow into the ground, and then Seismo and Shuff dig back up to their land, while Krader ends up getting lost. Seismo and Shuff celebrate, until they wonder where Krader is. The episode cuts to Krader digging his way into the Mountain City, and then he wonders where he is, until the Electroids take Krader and strap him onto a white pole. The other Cragsters appear and find Krader, as he is seen being electrocuted by the Electroids. Seismo gets angry at the Electroids since he believes that they are sacrificing Krader, until the Electroids prove him wrong. The Electroids tell the other two Cragsters that they're preparing for the annual Electroid dance party. The Cragsters join the Electroids' dance party, and then the two leaders Max with the others. A Cubit humor occurs involving the Electroids and Cragsters in their own nest as chickens lands onto both nests, and then the two tribes Max. The Electroids Max & Cragsters Max dance with each other, as the Cragsters Max compliments the Electroids Max. The two look at each other suspiciously, and decide to have a contest as the episode ends. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Zaptor *Volectro Maxes *Cragsters Max *Electroids Max Trivia *The title is a portmanteau of the words "electric" and "rock". *In some descriptions, the episode is called Electrock. **The episode is available to watch on YouTube under the name "Lego Mixels 1D Electrock". There it features a title card that actually says the title. The card refers to it as "Electrock." This probably means the official title actually is "Electrock." **A preliminary title for the episode appears to be Electroshock.Mixels - Electroshock | Turner Press Site *This episode, Another Nixel, and Murp are the only Series 1 shorts to be uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube channel with the regular logo as opposed to the preliminary logo. *This is the first time none of the Infernites are present. *This episode has the most errors in one scene. Broadcast This episode aired on March 5, 2014 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Brain Food" and received a total of 1.859 million viewers. Continuity *This is the third appearance of a Max. *This is the second appearance of all the Electroids and all the Cragsters together. Errors *In the beginning when Shuff frowns, his upper lip still remains stuck in the smile position. *When the Cragsters are above the ground, about to dig when the background is in video game mode, the houses have no gold on them and they appear as bare rocks. *During the time while Volectro is speaking to the Cragsters explaining that they were preparing for the annual Electroids dance party, Zaptor's pupil can be seen through his eyes closed as he blinks. *While they dance, Seismo's feet are changing color, which could possibly be just shadow/shading. *When Krader is holding the Cragster Cubit, his smaller hand has an extra finger. *When the Electroids and the Cragsters land in the nests, (as shown in the image) Seismo's hand goes through Krader's mouth, Shuff has no arms, Zaptor's jaw is disconnected from his face, Volectro's arms are disconnected from his body, Teslo's feet are extended to the point where his legs are not visible and is missing the grey bands on his arms, Shuff's feet are switched, Zaptor has one arm, one of Seismo's feet is missing, Seismo's other foot cuts through Krader's big arm, Zaptor's leg is disconnected from his body and it also looks shorter, Zaptor's other leg looks busted up, and Shuff and Krader share one eyeball. Allusions *'Pac-Man -' While the Cragsters are having their digging contest, the sound Pac-Man makes while eating pellets is played. Memorable Quotes Video Electrock Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with a Max